


The Labyrinth of Sherlock

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Labyrinth References, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly stood at the doors to the ballroom, her heart fluttering like butterfly wings. She knew He would be on the other side, laughing and pretending to enjoy the night. She knew Him better than anyone...A sort of reimagining of the Crystal Ballroom scene from the '86 movie Labyrinth with Sherlolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth of Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is best though to read while listening to “As The World Falls Down” by David Bowie from the Labyrinth soundtrack.

Molly stood at the doors to the ballroom, her heart fluttering like butterfly wings. She knew He would be on the other side, laughing and pretending to enjoy the night. She knew Him better than anyone, knew that while he wore a smile, he was really plotting ways to remove himself from the Mask. He was only there because of John and Mary anyway.

Taking in a breath, Molly pushed the grand golden doors open. The sight before her left her unable to move. The entire room looked like something out of a fantasy book. Everything was white and gauzy, crystals dripped like rain drops from every surface. But it was more than the décor, all the guests were decked out in the most extravagate clothing she had ever seen. The men in silk and velvet, the women in dresses cut so low they threatened to spill out.

Unable to take her surroundings, Molly turned her head only to be confronted by the mirrored wall, and her own reflection. She blinked in wonder, only just realizing what she looked like. Her dress was like spun sugar and spider silk, and fitted her like a glove. She had been draped in silver leaves and vines, and it made her think of elves and fairies.

A soft, swaying music began, pulling her away from her image. Her eyes settled on Him, and she swore her heart stopped. He stood all the way on the other side of the ballroom, in his velvet breaches and tailed coat, and he was looking straight at her.

There was a force driving her forward, urging her to reach his side. Her feet were moving before she realized, rushing through the throng of people. Though she kept her gaze on his, he seemed to have vanished in thin air.

Molly stopped moving forward, her body turning this way and that as she tried to find him, only to still as she noticed he had moved closer. Only he was no longer alone, two buxom women in satin with grotesque leather masks pressed themselves to his side.

She felt disappointment rise in her, but couldn’t help the sense of eagerness that pervaded her at reaching his side. Those women never counted; one tall and stately with lips like fire, the other more plain, but just as wondrous in her lavender satin. There was only one that counted, one that mattered most to Him.

As one, both women brought a small round mirror up to His face, though he still kept his eyes on her.  
Moving slowly now, Molly edged forward, the need to reach Him increasing. There was something there, something pounding away in her chest that urged her forward. If she didn’t reach him, if she didn’t make it in time, she knew he would be lost forever.

With a blink of an eye he vanished once more, and Molly felt herself panic until two very familiar hands landed on her arms, spinning her effortlessly until she was in His arms.  
As though they had been doing it all their lives, the two of them danced around the room, ignoring all the eyes on them. Molly couldn’t care less what they thought, she was with him finally, and she refused to let go.

Looking up into his eyes Molly felt her entire would come together, and she could only smile and lean in as he pressed his lips to hers. It was heaven, it was hell, and everything in between. The world around her seemed to vanish as they danced and kissed, only to come crashing back when Molly realized the music had stopped.

Pulling back, she looked around, her heart beating fast as she noticed all the guests had circled around the two of them. They sneered and jeered at her, laughing manically as they pointed. She turned and turned, growing frightened as each face came into focus, as each mask was dropped to reveal Jim.

Jim laughing, Jim sneering, Jim rolling his eyes, with a gun, with a knife, with a bleeding heart in his hands.

Scared, Molly turned back to her partner only to find that the ballroom had split in two and there was a gapping crack in the floor.

She tried to reach for his hand, but the others behind her had grasped a hold of her dress and hair to hold her back. With a sad smile on his face, He stepped backwards and straight into the crack. Molly pulled from her captors and kneeled at the edge of the chasm, watching as He fell.

“SHERLOCK!”

* * *

  
Molly woke with a scream. She could still taste Sherlock’s name on her lips, so it didn’t surprise her when the man beside her sat up and gathered her in his arms. For the longest time neither of them spoke or move, just remained in each other’s hold.

“I’m alive. I’m alive and I am here. There is no more need for you to dwell on it any further.” Sherlock pressed a kiss to Molly’s bare neck, holding her just a little tighter.

“But what about next time?” Curling into his embrace, Molly worked to settle her heart and breathing.

“The same as last time. As long as I have you, no matter how many more next times there are, I will always survive. All because of you; all because you count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
